We've got trouble
by Bella-Rosa Moony
Summary: Sarah jumped through Ethan's bedroom window, winded and clearly panic stricken. A shadow passed behind her as she murmured barely above a whisper, "we've got trouble."
1. Chapter 1

**For anyone that's familiar with my work, I just want to let you know that I'm not going to carry on with the story "a broken heart" about the Big Bang Theory, I will however be focusing a lot on Disney show's and I'm thinking of making this story quite long, remember to read, review, and follow… enjoy**

**I don't own anything, especially nothing as cool as MBAV**.

Chapter 1

Sarah was running through the forest, something was chasing her but she had no idea who, or rather what, it was.

She jumped through Ethan's bedroom window, winded and clearly panic stricken. A shadow passed behind her as she murmured barely above a whisper, "we've got trouble".

But the person she was talking to wasn't Ethan, he was taller, his hair was lighter, and he had a smirk on his face.

"Benny?" Sarah yelled, clearly annoyed.

"So do you do this often?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Sneak into Ethan's room! I always knew you guys had a thing going on, what a cute couple!" Benny replied, making the shape of a heart with his hands.

"We're not a couple Benny! I came here for a very important reason and I can't have your … idiot-ness getting in the way!" Sarah screamed back.

"Ouch, meow, vamps are supposed to have fangs not claws!" Benny said chuckling.

"I don't see what's so funny Benny, just tell me where Ethan is!"

"Duh, he's at Rory's house, it's a Friday night, 'Dragon Warriors' night, I was going to head over there now to go and play as well, want to go with me?" Benny said, holding his hand out to Sarah.

"No thanks!" she snapped at him, "I don't feel like having my night ruined even more!" and with that she darted out the window.

Sarah's POV

Why did I snap at him like that?

I mean… I don't like Ethan… do i?

No of course not, he is not my type! He's geeky, skinny, and a total dork!... but he's my dork.

No! what am I thinking? He's not mine, what would Erica think of my thoughts about Ethan?

No, some things are just better to keep to myself, like my feelings for Ethan.

_So that's it for the first chapter, please read and review, and I'm open to any suggestions for the story, and what you want to happen._

_I'd also like to know what you guys want to happen between Ethan and Sarah, remember: review, review, review. That's what keeps me writing the story;)_

_I'll post a second chapter as soon as I can!_


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to post the second chapter sooner than I thought, and now there's going to be a lot more suspense and I'm going to try and make it much, much longer than chapter 1, so enjoy and please remember to review once you're done;)**

_**I don't own MBAV, in fact, I don't own anything,**_

Chapter 2

"Sarah?" Ethan jumped up as he saw her climb through Rory's window.

Rory was completely oblivious to the fact that Sarah seemed out of breath and also completely confused, "Heeeey, we finally got a girl to come and play with us! Awesome!"

Sarah looked at Rory like she would rip his head off if he said another word, which she probably would.

"Ethan, we need to talk, now!"

Just as Sarah was about to tell Ethan about what had happened to her that night, Benny came storming through the door.

"Oh hey Benny, you took a while to get here." Ethan said, not noticing the look Sarah was giving him, like she'd eaten a rabies infested rabbit.

Benny, being Benny, just started laughing and said, "Yeah, I was just putting your light saber back in your room when your girlfriend came barging in and held me up. You guys should keep better tabs on each other, seems she can't stay away from you."

Ethan starting blushing as soon as Benny called Sarah his girlfriend, sure he liked her, but he would never have the guts to actually ask her out. Seems they would always just stay friends. Ethan was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of Sarah impatiently stomping her foot on the ground behind him.

He turned around, "Sorry Sarah, what were you about to tell me?"

"Well," Sarah replied, seeming to have calmed down," I guess I might as well tell everyone here what happened, " I was on my way to your house to ask if your parents needed any help babysitting your sister tomorrow night while they were at their bowling league, but something jumped out at me and grabbed me around the neck."

Benny's eyes widened at the last part of Sarah's story.

"What?" he exclaimed clearly shook up.

"That's not the weirdest part," Sarah continued, " when whatever this things was grabbed me, it didn't feel like arms or hands around my neck… it felt more like a ghost or something trying to strangle me!"

"That's not possible," Benny told Sarah, "Ghosts can't physically touch humans… or vampires, whatever we're dealing with definitely isn't a ghost, but possible something worse seeing as it was trying to strangle you."

Ethan spoke up next, " Benny, I think you need to ask your gran what this thing is and what it's trying to do, we don't know who it's going to try and attack next."

"Ethan's right," Sarah said, her cheeks turning red as she said it, " whatever it was, I could tell that it was dangerous, and for whatever reason, it was trying to get me out of that forest for a reason, I think something big is going to happen there, and we have to find out what it is, and stop it."

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Rory said, " I think we need to let Erica know what's going on, we need as many people as possible to help is with whatever it is."

"I think I need to tell Jesse about this." Sarah said.

"Are you crazy?" Ethan spat out, " that guy is dangerous! We have no idea what might happen to us if we get involved with him again!"

Sarah sighed, " I know Ethan, but maybe this time him being dangerous can work to our benefit, we need everyone we can get, and I think we all know that whatever that thing is, will think twice about hurting us if Jesse's on our side."

"Sarah's right Ethan, no matter what he's done in the past, we really need him right now, I don't have a good feeling about this shadow, ghost, thing. All hands on deck."

"Thank you Benny," Sarah murmured, " I'll speak to Erica later tonight and Benny can talk to his Gran and let us know what she says tomorrow. We can all meet at Benny's house tomorrow at 2 o'clock and discuss what we're going to do."

_Well, there's chapter 2, it wasn't extremely long, but chapter 3 definitely will be and there's going to be a lot more things going on;)_

_So please review and tell me what you think about the story so far. Tell everyone you know about the story, please, follow and I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible.:) _


End file.
